M9
The M9 is a handgun that appears in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. It has a high magazine capacity, low recoil, and low damage, and suffers from a shorter range than other pistols. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign The M9 is the standard pistol for the USMC. It is the starting pistol in most of the USMC missions. Most enemies use the M9 as their sidearm, the exception being the Desert Eagle-wielding soldier in Crew Expendable. It is very common in the majority of levels. The levels in which it cannot be obtained are "F.N.G.", "The Coup", "Aftermath", and "Death From Above". It is statistically the best pistol in single player, because of its virtually nonexistent recoil, high capacity, and decent power, but it really does not matter due to the abundance of enemy weapons available to pick up. If the player carries an MP5 or a Mini-Uzi, and uses an M9 as their sidearm, this effectively combines all maximum ammo for both weapons, meaning that if the player empties a magazine in the MP5, it takes 30 shots from the overall reserve ammo count, and the player will have 30 fewer shots to fire from the M9. Multiplayer The M9 has the highest magazine capacity of all the pistols and the lowest recoil. It has the shortest range, but its larger capacity and better hipfire accuracy while moving balance it out, and at close range, the M9 is just as powerful as the USP.45 and M1911.45. In addition, the M9 can share ammo with the MP5 and Mini-Uzi. If Bandolier is used, the player can carry 270 rounds (with the MP5) or 282 (with the Mini-Uzi). If the player is not carrying a pistol when falling into Last Stand, an M9 with no attachments will automatically be given to the player to use. Weapon Attachments *Silencer Gallery M9 CoD4.png|The M9. M9 Iron Sights ADS CoD4.png|The M9's Iron Sights. M9 Silencer CoD4.png|Silenced M9. M9 Reloading CoD4.png|Reloading the M9. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) In the Nintendo DS version of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the M9 appears as the only sidearm in the game. It is almost identical to its console and PC counterpart in appearance, but is much weaker than on the consoles, taking a maximum of 20 shots to the limbs for one kill at range. Like all other weapons in the game, it has no idle sway and no reload animation. A lack of a fire-cap makes this weapon automatic, its rate of fire varying by mode, but always very low. When firing from the hip, the M9 appears to have a very high recoil. However, it has no recoil when sighted. File:M9 CoD4DS.png|First person view of the M9 File:M9 Iron Sights CoD4DS.png|Iron Sight Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The M9 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 as a standard sidearm for the Rangers, and TF141 on some levels. The M9's appearance seems to have been slightly improved from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, as it seems to be slightly shinier and a deeper black. An M9 with Akimbo can be found in The Gulag in the armory, where the player is told to equip the Riot Shield. It is also occasionally dropped by the divers or the airport security guard in the "Museum" as M9 Akimbo. Multiplayer The M9 now has higher minimum damage, bullet penetration, and fire rate than its counterpart in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, but is unlocked at Level 46, and suffers from higher recoil. It is the default handgun used for Last Stand when the player is using a secondary weapon that is not a handgun or the M93 Raffica, regardless of the player's level, and does not have any attachments. Even while using ADS, the M9 recoils side-to-side and upwards. Because of this, it is nearly impossible to fire accurately at range, unless it is fired slowly, letting the recoil settle. However, at close range, the player can fire as quickly as possible without any worry. When the M9 is used with the Tactical Knife attachment, the sights will become misaligned and the actual shot will land slightly to the right of the sights. Using the Tactical Knife on the M9 increases visual recoil as well. The M9 no longer retains its advantage over the USP .45 with higher hipfire accuracy, as both are the same, nor is it relatively accurate compared to the other handguns. The USP .45 has a slightly longer 3 hit kill range, with the disadvantage of a 3 round smaller magazine. The M9 is subject to numerous glitches. The weapon's Expert challenges stay locked until the Desert Eagle is unlocked at level 62. Due to another glitch, the Silencer does not work on the M9. Players will still appear on the enemy radar when firing a silenced M9. It shares this problem with the MG4 and the M240. This glitch has been in the game since launch and has never been fixed. The only effective suppressed pistol, therefore, is the USP .45. Also, when used with Akimbo, the player's view will rock oddly from side to side while running. Weapon Attachments *FMJ *Silencer *Akimbo *Tactical Knife *Extended Mags Gallery M9 MW2.png|The M9 in first person. M9 Iron Sights 2 MW2.png|Aiming down the sights. M9_Reloading_MW2.png|Reloading the M9. M9_Firing_MW2.png|The M9 being fired. M9 Empty MW2.png|An empty M9. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Campaign The M9 reappears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized as the one of the two sidearms available in-game. The M9 is significantly different from the console versions, as it has much higher damage, increased recoil, and is nickel-plated. In singleplayer, the M9 is available in four missions: "Training", "Distant Information", "Wrecking Crew", and "Interception". It is basically the same as the USP .45, but it is used more often, and sports a unique color scheme. It is not capable of 1 shot kills (excepting headshots), but can kill in 2-3 shots at any range. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the M9 is the default side arm for the Insurgency faction. As in singleplayer, there is no difference between the USP .45 and the M9. Because of this, it shares the same characteristics as the USP .45, such as LMG-like hipfire accuracy when moving, near perfect hipfire accuracy when standing still, perfect hipfire accuracy when crouched, and moderate power. M9 MW Mobilized.png|The M9 pistol. M9 Iron Sights MW Mobilized.png|The M9's iron sights. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 While the gun itself never made a major appearance like in other Modern Warfare games, it is however drawn from the holsters of random Delta Force operators in multicam uniforms in the campaign level "Goalpost" after running out of ammunition or in the middle of reloading their primary weapon; it can also be picked up off the bodies of dead operators and used by the player in that level. The M9 also appears to have retained its textures and firing sound from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. A profile of the M9 is used as the Weapons Armory in Spec Ops, and is also seen holstered by the Delta Force operator on the box art of the game. M9 Survival Mode MW3.jpg|The sign for the M9 appears in this screenshot. This is used to show the player(s) the location of the Weapons Armory. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance The M9 returns in Defiance and retains the same statistics from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized only this time the M9 has recoil. Campaign In the campaign the M9 is the starting weapon for some missions and can be rarely found on ammunition crates. It is never seen in use by enemy forces or friendly forces at all. In the mission Oil, Fire, and Ice, two M9s can be seen on the same ammunition crate. When one of these two M9s are picked up, for some strange reason the other M9 can still be picked up as well. One of the M9s when picked up will show the player having the Alaskan National Guard first-person model while the other M9 when picked up will show the player having the normal National Guard first-person model. Multiplayer The M9 is automatically unlocked for use in multiplayer and it retains the same statistics as single player. Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *There has been a glitch confirmed in Hunted on the Wii console where the M9 can be picked up after killing an enemy in Last Stand and be fired and reloaded, but have the ammo continuously replenish itself. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *In the DS version, neither the M9 nor the USP .45 have a magazine when reloading. *When a player gets his kill showcased in any type of killcam, while using the M9, if the player shoots as fast as his finger will allow him the recoil on the weapon will glitch and the slide will only go back every 2 or 3 shots. The same goes for the USP .45. *When "reload cancelling" the M9 or the M93 Raffica in Modern Warfare 2 by sprinting for a couple of seconds just after hitting the reload button, one can hear a short clicking sound. This sound was actually also used in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare as part of the main reloading sound for the M9 when reloading from an empty magazine, which was taken from Call of Duty 3, which used the same sound when reloading the Walther P38. *When reloading with the Tactical Knife, the player will pull out the magazine and insert one that is invisible. Miscellaneous *As with all other handguns, when the player sprints with the M9, they will hold the gun with two hands in first-person while in third-person the player only holds it with one hand. ru:Beretta 92 Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Pistols Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Category:Akimbo Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons